Kagome's Change
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Chapter 4&5 UP!Kagome begins to experience changes, not pleasent ones at that, when she finds out Naraku has done this to her what's she to do? R&R plz.
1. chapter 1

Kagome's Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter One: Changes  
  
Kagome was walking along the trail Inuyasha was following along complaining about how Shippo wouldn't shut up. Miroku was doing his usual being a pervert, and Sango was just trying to ignore him without killing him. Kagome dropped the jewel; a swift pain went through her whole body. She reached down to pick up the jewel when she felt her ears change. Then she felt something grow out of her ass! "Oh my god." Kagome said looking at her fingernails grasping the jewel, but instead they were claws. She jumped back at her shock then realized Inuyasha couldn't see her this way. She stayed where she was, "You guys, I'm going home, and I feel a bit lightheaded." Kagome said not turning around to face them.  
  
"Well if you're light headed wouldn't you need someone to walk you home." Sango said questioning her.  
  
"They're female problems if you know what I mean Sango." Kagome yelled taking off towards the well, she jumped inside not wanting to look behind herself scared if any of them had saw her. Kagome climbed up the rope ladder finally reaching the top. "I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life." She said wiping the sweat off her head with the back of her hand.  
  
Kagome peeked through all the windows hoping no one was home, thank god no one was. She breathed a sigh of relief calmly. Kagome opened the front door the house and made her way to the bathroom. She heard the door open once more and close. Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. She screamed at what she had saw. She felt her ears, "My ears." She said cupping them gently. Her ears were replaced with a set of cat ears instead.  
  
"Kagome are you okay." She heard Sota say concernedly out side the door.  
  
"I'm, fine." She said locking the door, "Just a bad day." Kagome was afraid to see what grew out of her back end. She turned around and lifted her skirt just enough to find out what it was. She had a tail to? "My god, I'm turning into a. A CAT!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kagome you sure you're alright?" Sota asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Buyo just scared me," She said hoping Buyo wasn't out there anywhere. When she was sure Sota was gone she snuck out the door and into her room. She shoved a bucket hat on her head trying to hide her ears, and decided she would actually leave her room.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where you going?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind her. The hairs on her tail bristled.  
  
"Out," she said calmly, "you can stay with Sota while I'm gone." She said walking up to him.  
  
"You're not leaving me with that runt Kagome." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome's patience was thin. "Sit boy." She said. Inuyasha came crashing on top of her. Her bucket hat came flying off and Kagome threw her hands over her ears as she fell about a foot into her wooden floor.  
  
A/N: So wat do you think so far. I don't think it's all that bad, but that's me; tell me what you guys think should happen. Tell me your thoughts and anything else. I hope you like it. Sorry that was short too.  
  
Luv Ya *Angelofdarkness1566* 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Unwanted feelings

"What's up with you protecting your god damn ears Kagome?" Inuyasha said nastily looking down at her upset face.

"Nothings up." Kagome said grabbing her bucket hat that had flown in the air, she pushed it back onto her head quickly. "God dammit Inuyasha, why'd you follow me home." She yelled pushing him off her.

"I was curious to see what was wrong." He said innocently.

"I know you're not innocent, so don't give me that puppy dog face." Kagome growled staring him in the eyes.

"Puppy dog face, what puppy dog face?" Inuyasha barked looking her in the eye as well.

"The one you're giving me right now." Kagome yelled shoving him off her.

"God damn…" Inuyasha fell silent, "Kagome, your scent, its different." He said finally staring at her shocked face.

"I do?" She said looking over her shoulder. "Do I look any different?" Kagome said trying to hide that something was wrong with her.

"Kagome, you're an awful liar." He said jumping on her back; Kagome came slamming down on the ground again. Her bucket hat this time where she couldn't catch it.

"No." Kagome screamed as the bucket hat flew outside her door leaving her unprotected, I could just imagine it now. "Hey Kagome, why do you have cat ears and a tail? You're a cat, stay away." God don't think that stuff. She thought mentally slapping herself.

"Kagome what's wrong with your ears." Inuyasha said looking at her cat ears. He began to rub them curiously.

"Stop…stop." Purring sounds came from her throat unwelcome at that. Her tail bristled again. He smells like a dog… God, he is a dog! She screamed in her mind. "I said STOP!" She yelled slapping him down off of her.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek angrily. He stared up at Kagome. "That hurt." He said his yellow eyes flashing quickly.

"Well, you should have stopped." She snapped her tail rising as she got up. He looked at it in a daze. "Yes, I do have tail, so shut up and get me out of MY HOUSE!" She said, "Or the longer it takes to find a solution to this problem, including the attitude problem."

Inuyasha got up quickly. "No one orders me around." He said brushing himself off.

"I do now!" Kagome yelled, "SIT!!!!" She said grabbing the hat from outside her doorway. Inuyasha came tumbling down on the floor again.

A/N: So what'd ya think of that chapter? Sorry I make em soooo short, but it because I can't think of anything else at the time. Tell me your thoughts and comments. BTW if you'd like to read ahead I recomend going to and look for it there. Look under angelofdarkness or just go by title.


	3. chapter 3

Kagome's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Three: Emotions

Kagome was looking at her eyes in the bathroom mirror. "God, I am turning into a cat." She said looking at herself angrily. "What'd I ever do to get turned into a cat?" She questioned although she knew she wouldn't be answered.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled as he walked in with her looking at her eyes once more. "Come on lets go, I'll carry you, okay?" He said trying to be kinder to her.

"Okay." Kagome sighed as he put her on his back and jumped outside her window. The jumped through the well and came out in the feudal era. 

I left for four hours, what a personal problem. She thought lazily staring up to see Inuyasha staring down at her, his face inches from hers. Kagome's eyes popped out of her head, "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"You were sleeping idiot." He said poking her head gently.

"I was?" She questioned. "Oh no…the cat habits are kicking in." She whispered getting up. "What ever you do, keep me awake, I don't want anything else to happen to me while I'm asleep." Kagome looked behind herself once more, "It's longer." She whimpered looking at her tail.

An evil laugh filled the forest. "I see you are now experiencing your changes girl." Naraku's voice said. 

"Dammit I knew there was something foul in the air, it could only be you." Inuyasha sneered throwing the tetsiuga (SP) at him, but alas it was just another puppet.

"Um, Inuyasha…" Kagome said sniffing the air around her, "Where's everyone else?" She said looking at him.

"They're in the village my god Kagome, you losing your memory too?"

"No." Kagome snapped looking at him. She felt like such an idiot, just because she couldn't think straight. Inuyasha was staring at her once more. 

"Are you okay?" He said putting the tetsiuga back in its sheath. He offered his hand to help her up. Kagome accepted it as he pulled her off the ground.

When they reached the creek right before the village Kagome looked at her reflection. "I'm a monster." She whispered throwing a rock at her reflection. 

"Kagome you're not a monster." Inuyasha said staring at her tensed up body. He could tell she was upset. "Naraku probably only did it because you have the jewel shards." "Damn right he probably did. He doesn't even work for the damn things like we do."

Inuyasha sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her body to him. "It's okay Kagome, we'll all find a way to cure you." Inuyasha said looking at the tears streaming down her face.

A/N: What'd you think of that chapter. Was the crying part too much, I hope not. Man the last chapter was a hit in the reviews, I'm happy. Anyways I'd like 15 reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I really wish I did though.

Chapter Four: Hurtfulness

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She found comfort in him for some reason, but then she found jealousy of Kikyo's kiss, and she was angry with him for that. "Inuyasha, if I don't change, will you…oh never mind." Kagome whispered smiling to herself.

Kagome jumped out of his arms quickly. She blushed slightly. "What were you going to say?" Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome. Her hands were buried into her cheeks from hiding her blushing.

"I was going to say, will you always be my friend?" Kagome didn't want to say the other words that were about to come out. Will you always be mine, how cheesy does that sound. Kagome thought mentally slapping herself. 

"Of course." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What's up with that Inuyasha, you never smile you weirdo." Kagome said nudging him in the shoulder.

Inuyasha sniffed the air thoroughly. "Damn it's Shippo." He mumbled getting up quickly.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. I'm such a fool for liking him. Kagome thought. His heart belongs to Kikyo. Tears flowed down her cheeks slowly. The sound of sizzling came from under Kagome. Kagome looked down as smoke began to rise in the air. "Oh my gosh what's happening?" She cried as the ground beneath her collapsed.

Kagome landed on her knees. "Kagome are you okay?" She heard Shippo's voice yell through the smoke.

"Yeah Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha said landing in front of her.

The smoke cleared. Kagome stared at her hands. Her fingernails were now replaced with vicious claws. Kagome looked up. "Yeah. I'm okay." She said trying to hide that she wasn't.

Shippo backed away from her as though he didn't recognize her. His eyes were filled with fear. Kagome's head turned down. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. Sizzling noises started to rise from her arm and smoke filled the air once more.

"Don't touch me." Kagome screamed jerking her arm away from his. She knew that her touch must have been venomous. Kagome jumped out of the hole rather quickly and she began to run.

A/N: Wat did you guys think of that chapter? Thankyou's to everyone that reviewed my story. Ur so kind. Wat do u guys think should happen next? Tell me in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter five: True Feeling

Kagome jumped through the well. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she passed into the present day. "I'm a monster." She cried as she reached the top of the well. Kagome fell back down the well; she was still in present day. Someone passed through into her time, but the only person that could do that was Inuyasha. Kagome stared up at him. "Stay away." Her eyes were closed tight as she jumped out of the well.

Kagome slammed open the door of the small shrine and ran away. Inuyasha jumped in front of her causing her to run into him. "Kagome." Inuyasha had that gentle but serious look on his face. Kagome was on top of him. She was blushing. Sizzling sounds arose from under her. Inuyasha's skin was burning. Kagome jumped off of him.

Tears filled her eyes. "I can never touch you." She said looking at him. "My touch is venomous. I won't be able to touch you, until…until I'm cured." 

Inuyasha got off of the ground. He walked to Kagome. "I promised I'd find a cure didn't I?" He said putting his hand to her cheek for a moment. Kagome nodded saying yes. Kagome closed her eyes a few tears flowed.

"Inuyasha, I…I love you." Kagome said looking at him through her bright green cat eyes. 

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. His eyes were gentle. "I love you too."

"You really mean it." Kagome whispered looking at him once more. Kagome jumped in his arms Inuyasha placed his lips on hers gently. Kagome pulled a way from him with a smile. "Now all we've got to do is conquer Naraku's ass and kick him to Timbuktu." Kagome said falling from his arms.

A/N: I'm sorry that chapters so short compared to the others. Finally I was stuck for about 20 minutes trying to figure that last part out. Finally I did it. Well, wat did u guys think? There's still more to come…drums Naraku's death coming soon!


End file.
